The unknown doppelganger
by Stelena-Shipper
Summary: Marnie Gilbert, a normal 18 year old girl, who just happens to be another doppelganger. When she moves to Mystic Falls, she learns a horrifying secret about the residents living there. When things get a bit more dangerous, Stefan steps in, and helps her. Eventually they start to get closer and closer, but things also get crazier. Mystic Falls is no place for another doppelganger.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Marnie Gilbert. I'm Elena Gilberts Twin sister. When we were born, I was left at the hospital, while she was left at a doorstep. My adoptive mother died from cancer and I never had a father. I recently got a letter in the mail saying that I was adopted, and that I had a sister who lived in Mystic Falls. Tomorrow I'm moving to Mystic Falls, and living with Elena, her boyfriend, Damon, and Damon's brother Stefan.

Full name: Marnie Lillian Gilbert  
Born: June 22nd, 1992  
Species: Human, Doppelganger  
Family: Allison Sommers (Adoptive mother)  
Isobel Flemming (biological mother)  
John Gilbert (biological father)  
Elena Gilbert (twin sister)  
Current location: Mystic Falls


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the cab honk outside as I was packing my clothes. I ran downstairs, and said one last goodbye to my house. I got in the cab, and headed to Mystic Falls. I fell asleep on the way the way there.  
"Hey, you, wake up" the cab driver called as we pulled in.  
I woke up and got out of the car.  
"That'll be twenty one fifty" said the cab driver.  
I handed him the money, and got my stuff. I watched as the cab pulled out, there was no way of escaping now. I walked to the door, and knocked softly hoping that no one would hear me. I heard footsteps coming towards the door. It started to open.  
"Hi I'm Elena, you must be Marnie" said Elena softly.  
"Yeah, It's nice to meet you" I replied. "Come on in!" she said as she held the door open.  
"Thanks" I responded.  
"Here let me take your bags" she said.  
"No, no that's okay, I can get them" I said.  
"No please let me. Wait here" she responded.  
she took my bags and walked up the stairs.  
"Hello Beautiful, when is your sister supposed to get here? And since when have you been wearing that?" asked a man with black hair. "Umm, I'm Marnie, I am Elena's sister" I responded.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were Elena, an by the way I'm Damon" he said.  
"It's fine, and your Elena's boyfriend right?" I asked.  
"Yes I am" he replied.  
Just then Elena came walking down the stairs.  
"I see you two have already met!" she said.  
"Yep" responded Damon.  
"Well, you must be hungry, want anything to eat?" asked Elena.  
"No thank you I'm fine" I replied.  
"Ok, the kitchen's over there if you're ever hungry" she said.  
"Thank you, I will keep that in mind" I replied.  
"Here I'll show you to your room" said Elena.  
We walked up stairs, and passed about a hundred rooms. We were walking when I passed a room with it's door open. I saw the back of a man sitting at his desk.  
"Here it is" said Elena.  
I walked in, and there was a king size bed, with a big outside balcony in the back.  
"I'll let you settle in" she said, and walked out.  
I unpacked all my stuff and went to bed. Today was just a start of my new life, tomorrow will be the real thing.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the warmth of another body. I opened my eyes, and my head was on Stefan's shoulder, and he had his arms around me. He started to open his eyes too.  
"Good morning" I said.  
"Good morning" he replied.  
He noticed that he had his arms around me, and quickly moved them.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"No It's fine, you were pretty warm anyway" I laughed.  
We both got up and went in the kitchen.  
"You hungry?" He asked.  
"Kinda, what do you have to eat?" I asked.  
"Umm, you wanna make pancakes?" He asked.  
"Sure" I replied.  
We got out all of the ingredients, and a huge bowl. I got out the flower, and poured in the bowl. When I put the flower down it got on Stefan.  
"Trying to through flower on me?" he asked.  
"No it was an accident" I laughed.  
He threw flower back at me, and I got it in my hair.  
"Oh it's on!" I said.  
I ran behind the island countertop, and hid. I threw flour from over the counter. He went to go and get flour, when he burned his hand on the stove. I ran up and went to him.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it was just a little burn" he replied.  
"Let me see" I insisted.  
He gave me his hand, and I turned over where he burned himself. There was nothing there. Not even a little pink.  
"There's no burn mark" I exclaimed.  
"That's weird" he replied.  
"And I gotta go" I quickly added, as he ran up stairs.  
"But would about the pancakes" I said to myself.  
I cleaned up all the mess, and went up stairs. I entered the bathroom, and brushed the flour out of my hair. After that I brushed my teeth and changed into. Today I was starting registering for Whitmore college. I walked downstairs, and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I got my car towed here from where I used to live. I got in the car and drove off. My phone started ringing.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey it's Elena, are you on your way?" she asked.  
"Umm, yeah, I'm right around the corner, why?" I wondered.  
"I'm going to help you with the registration" she explained.  
"Is it that hard?" I asked.  
"No, it's just your first day, I want to help you!" she exclaimed.  
"Alright, well I'm pulling in now" I said.  
"Meet me at the big building with the sign" she said.  
"Okay bye" I said, and hung up.  
I pulled into the parking lot, and walked to the big building. She saw me and waved. I walked over to her.  
"All ready?" she asked.  
"Yep, I got my paper work and everything" I replied.  
"Alright, well follow me, the registration office is right over here" she explained.  
I followed her to a little building that read "Whitmore College Registration Office". We walked in and sat down. A little woman came from a room in the back, and sat at the desk in front of us.  
"So I see you want to register for our, let's just say, excellent college" she exclaimed.  
"Yep that's right" I replied.  
"That's great, but there's just one problem" she explained.  
"And what's that?" I asked.  
"You can't register 6 months into the school year" she explained.  
"But I have all of my paper work" I explained.  
"Sorry those are the rules" she said.  
"But, I, but, I-" Elena cut me off.  
"Miss, can I talk to you in the back please?" Elena asked.  
"Sure" she responded.  
Elena and the woman walked in the back and started talking. I sat there and waited for them. They both came back and sat down.  
"I guess I can make a few exceptions" said the lady.  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheered.  
"Welcome to Whitmore" she exclaimed.  
"Thank you so much!" I cheered again.  
Me and Elena got up, and left.  
"I gotta go, I have class" she explained.  
"Alright bye" I said.  
"Bye" she said back, and walked away.  
I got in my car and drove home. I got there and pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car, and went inside.  
"Hello? Stefan?" I called out.  
"Marnie?" he called back.  
"Yeah, and guess what!" I asked.  
"what?" he asked, as he came running down the stairs.  
"I'm officially a Whitmore College student!" I told him.  
"That's great!" he cheered.  
He picked me up, and wrapped me in a hug.  
"Thanks!" I said.  
"Well, do you know what today is?" he asked.  
"National pancake day!" I laughed.  
"No, it's the town carnival" he laughed.  
"That sounds like fun!" I said.  
"Well, then we can go there to celebrate you being a new Whitmore College student" he said.  
"Sounds alright to me, when do you want to go?" I asked.  
"How about in 20 minutes?" he asked.  
"Alright sounds fine to me, just let me go get dressed real fast" I said.  
"I'll wait" he said.  
I ran upstairs and went into my room. I changed into a jacket and some jeans. I ran downstairs and Stefan was waiting for me at the door.  
"All ready?" he asked.  
"Yep, now let's go celebrate!" I laughed.  
He laughed back.  
He walked out the door, and got in the car. Maybe tonight was the night I got experience those beautiful green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

We got to the carnival and pulled into the parking lot. We got out of the car, and went up to the admission stand.  
"Two tickets please" said Stefan.  
We got the tickets and went into the carnival.  
"You like cotton candy?" he asked.  
"Yeah, why?" I asked.  
"Well there happens to be a cotton candy stand over there, do you want any?" he asked.  
"Sure!" I replied.  
He got me some cotton candy, and we walked over to the rides. After a while, and a lot of rides, we decided to go on the Ferris wheel. We got in our seat and started to move.  
"I'm having a really great time tonight" I said.  
"Me too, I'm glad we're doing this" he replied.  
When our cart got to the top, it stopped.  
"Well it's looks like we're the lucky ones who get to stop at the top" he said.  
"Yeah, and look it's so pretty up here" I announced.  
"Yeah, Mystic Falls is a really pretty place" he said.  
"Yep, I'm glad I moved here" I said.  
Just then he grabbed my face and smashed his lips against mine. We slowly pulled apart. We looked at each other, and I kissed him back. Suddenly the Ferris wheel started moving down, and we pulled apart. The Ferris wheel came to a stop, and we got off. We walked to the parking lot, and got in the car. We drove home, and pulled into the driveway. We got out of the car and went inside.  
"Thanks for bringing me to the carnival" I said.  
"You're welcome" he replied.  
I gave him one more kiss, then ran upstairs without looking back. I got in my room, and shut the door behind me. I changed into my pajamas, and layed in bed. All night I couldn't fall asleep. I picked up my phone, and looked at the time. 3:21 am. I got out of bed, and crept into the hallway. I slowly tiptoed to Stefan's room. I cracked open the door, and went inside.  
"Marnie? is that you?" asked Stefan.  
"Yeah I couldn't fall asleep, is it okay if I lay with you?" I asked.  
"Of course" he replied.  
He opened up the blanket for me to get it. I got in the bed, and he put his arms around me. He kissed my forehead.  
"Goodnight" he said.  
"Goodnight" I replied, as I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

-1 month later-

Marnie's pov:  
I stretched my arms around the bed, searching for another body. There was no one there. Just me and a whole bunch of sheets. I sighed, and got out of the bed. I ran downstairs, and went into the kitchen; Damon was in there.  
"Good morning, Elena look-alike" he said puzzled.  
"Ummm, have you seen Stefan around anywhere?"  
"Yeah, he went hunti-"  
He stopped, and changed what he was saying quickly.  
"He went outside"  
"Thanks"  
I quickly ran upstairs and changed into jeans, and a sweater and walked outside. He wasn't in the front, so I walked along a trail to the back. It had just rained that night, so the rain drops were dripping from the trees, it was very relaxing. Just then I heard a noise.  
"Stefan, is that you?"  
Stefan's pov:  
I woke up, and forgot that Marnie was laying next to me, so I got up, and she almost rolled off the bed. I quickly grabbed her, and turned her back on to the bed. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, well besides Elena, but it doesn't count because they're twins, so they look exactly alike. But still, I loved her smile, her laugh, her lips against mine, she was perfect. That's what I used to think about Elena, but its over, she's with Damon now. As I stood there I started to get hungry, so I grabbed my jacket and went downstairs.  
"Where are you going? Questioned Damon.  
"I'm hungry, I'm going to eat" I replied."  
'I see you and that Marnie girl had a little sleep over last night" he smirked.  
"It's nothing"  
"I didn't look like nothing"  
I ignored him and walked outside. It had just rained so it was a little damp outside, and there was water dripping from the leaves in the trees. It was relaxing. There was a deer off in the distance, and I was about to get it, when I stepped on a stick, and it made a noise.  
"Stefan is that you?"  
It was Marnie.  
I walked towards her. She saw me and smiled.  
"Hi" she said with a half smile.  
"Hi" I said back.  
I grabbed her arms and pulled her towards me, our lips touched. I could feel her lips form a smile.  
"So why are you outside?" She asked.  
"Ummm" I paused.  
She looked at me confused.  
"I come out here when it rains, it very relaxing'" I replied.  
"Seriously?" she asked.  
"Umm. Yeah" I replied.  
'Same with me, I love when it rains. Especially when I'm sleeping" she said with a wide smile.  
"I guess we do have things in common" I said.  
"Yeah" she chuckled.  
'Do you want to go to the Grill, and get something to eat?" I asked.  
"Sure, but one question" she said.  
"Ok, what's your question?" I asked.  
"What exactly is the Grill?" she laughed.  
"Right, you've never been there before" I chucked.  
She smiled. I grabbed her hand, and put my other hand on her cheek.  
"I'll just have to show you then" I smiled.  
Then I kissed her.

Marnie's pov:  
Stefan and I walked back to the house, and got ready to go to the grill. I had just put my shirt on, when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it.  
"Almost ready?" asked Stefan.  
"Yeah, I just gotta get my shoes on" I replied.  
"I hope you don't mind if Elena and Damon tag along, they're kind of hungry" he laughed.  
"No that's fine" I smiled.  
But it wasn't fine, I was kind of scared facing Elena, because of the fact that I kissed her ex boyfriend, after only a couple of weeks here. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, I mean, she's with Damon, or would she. All these thoughts were running through my head, like if she would get jealous, or want Stefan back, or I don't know, hate me. I was just very confused.  
"Marnie? Are you okay?"  
"Huh?"  
"Marnie"  
I came back into focus. Stefan was staring at me like I went crazy.  
"Umm, yeah, why?" I asked confused.  
"You were spacing out" he replied  
"Oh, uh, yeah. That happens sometimes" I replied.  
"Okay, well Elena and Damon are waiting downstairs, so we should get going"  
"Ok, let's go"  
We walked down the hallway, but I suddenly stopped Stefan.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Does Elena know about...us?" I questioned.  
"No, but I was planning that we could tell her about it at the Grill. Are you okay with that, I mean we can wait if you want"  
"No, no, it's fine, I'm just afraid that she'll get mad about it, or reject me"  
"She'll be fine, Elena loves you, she would never just push you out of the way just because you're with me"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive"  
I sighed.  
"Okay, well Elena's waiting"  
He smiled, and led me down the hallway. Elena was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She saw me and smiled.  
"Ready for your first time at the Grill?" she asked, with a wide grin on her face.  
"I guess so" I replied.  
"Umm, where's Damon?" asked Stefan.  
"I have no idea, but he said that he would meet us at the Grill" she smiled.  
"Okay let's go then"  
I turned and headed for the door.  
"Hello, I don't believe we've met" said a voice from behind.  
I turned around, to see a medium heighted man, with black spiked hair, and he had a British accent.  
"I'm Enzo, and you must be the famous Marnie that everyone has been talking about"  
"Yeah" I said puzzled.  
"Damon's best friend" Stefan whispered in my ear.  
"Ahh" I whispered back.  
"Where are you three headed to?" he asked.  
"The Grill" responded Elena with a sarcastic smile.  
"Well I'll be here getting as drunk as I already am" he laughed and walked away.  
"Well then, we better get going" chuckled Elena.

We got the Grill, and got out of the car. Elena must've seen one of her friends because she ran inside. Me and Stefan stopped at the doors. He grabbed my hands.  
"Are you ready?" he asked with a smile.  
"I guess" I sighed.  
I put my head down. But he grabbed my chin and pulled it right back up.  
"Hey, listen to me, everything is going to be okay"  
"I know, but I'm just really nervous, I fell guilty for hiding all of this from her"  
"You'll be fine, we'll tell her, and then it will all be over with" he smiled.  
"Okay"  
He cupped my face and kissed me.  
"Let's go in now" he smiled.  
We walked through the doors, and spotted Elena at a table. We sat down, and smiled.  
"Umm Elena we have to tell you something" said Stefan.  
I looked at him and smiled. Elena stared at us both, with confusion.  
"Me and Marnie have been-" we were cut off by Damon.  
"Hey" smiled Elena.  
"Did I miss the food" laughed Damon.  
"No. We actually just got here" I sighed in dissapointment, but nobody noticed.  
"So what did you want to tell me" asked Elena.  
"Oh, uh, nothing I'll tell you later" smiled Stefan.  
"Alrighty then, we better get something to eat" Smiled Elena.  
My heart was beating very fast, I was getting all hot and sweaty. I was just over reacting, but I was so nervous, I felt like I was dying. I didn't know why I was getting like this, I guess I was just afraid of getting rejected by Elena.  
"Marnie are you okay?" asked Elena.  
"I shot my head up and looked at her.  
"I don't know"  
I was breathing very heavy, and deep now. Stefan, Elena, and Damon were all looking at me, with concern. I panicked and ran out of the Grill. I didn't know what to do. I sat on the curb, and sighed. I could hear my heart beating faster than it ever had before. Just then I heard the door to the Grill open. I didn't look back, I was too scared, so I closed my eyes. My heart was beating faster and faster. Just then someone sat next to me. I turned my head. "Are you okay?"


	7. Authors note

-Authors note-  
I decided that Marnie's mom is going to die in a car crash instead of cancer.

Thanks for all the hearts, luv you guys :)


	8. Chapter 7

-Flashback-

I walked through the front door of my house. I had just gotten home from school, and I was exhausted, so put down my stuff, and slumped down on the couch. I grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. Suddenly my phone started to ring, I answered it. I couldn't breathe, I thought I was going to die. My phone fell out of my hands. The words kept repeating in my head.  
"Mrs. Gilbert, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mother has been in a terrible car accident, she in the hospital right now, but she doesn't have much longer"  
I grabbed my keys, and ran out of the door, leaving it wide open.

I finally made it to the local hospital, and rushed through the doors. I ran up to a nurse passing by.  
"Excuse me, can you help me find my mother" I cried.  
"Ok, ok, calm down, first tell me your name" she said softly.  
"Ma-ma-Marnie Gi-gi-Gilbert"  
"Ok, and what's your mothers name?"  
"Allison Sommers"  
"Alright, I'll be back in a second"  
She quickly walked over to another nurse walking by. They were saying something, but I was too dizzy to understand what they were saying. The nurse came back, and directed me down a hallway. She brought me to a room, but stopped. She walked away and left me standing there, empty inside, lonely. I was scared nervous, my head was spinning, my eyes were swelling up from all the tears. I took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
-Present time-  
"Are you okay?"  
It was Elena. I couldn't breathe.  
"I don't know Elena"  
"Is this about what Stefan was going to tell me earlier?"  
I sighed.  
"Yeah"  
"You can tell me. I wont get mad"  
"Okay, well here it is. Me and Stefan have been sort of... seeing each other"  
"I don't understand" she said puzzled.  
"The night that me and Stefan went to the carnival, we... kind of kissed"  
"Oh"  
"Aaaaand, we have been secretly dating for over a month"  
I shut my eyes, not expecting what was going to happen.  
"I'm so happy for you two!" she yelled.  
"What?"  
My eyes shot open.  
"Yeah, I kind of thought you two had a crush on each other"  
"Seriously?"  
"Of course" she smiled.  
"I was kind of scared on how you would react, because you two dated in the past"  
"I would never react like that, and you didn't need to hide it from me"  
"Sorry"  
"It's fine. Lets go back inside" she smiled.  
"Alright" I smiled back.  
We both got off of the curb, and walked inside. Stefan and Damon were sitting in silence at the table. Stefan saw us and shot up from his chair.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine"  
Stefan noticed Elena smiling at us. He turned back to me and smiled.  
"You told her" he said softly.  
"Yeah" I smiled.  
"Well we better eat, I'm starving" chuckled Elena.  
"Stefan grabbed my hand, and we sat down at the table.  
"So... you two do know that I've known about this for a long time" smirked Damon.  
"I figured you did" said Stefan.  
"What's that supposed to mean" asked Damon.  
"Nothing" chuckled Stefan.  
"Oh Marnie, I have great news!" Grinned Elena.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I talked to the lady at registration, and your gonna be moving into a d0rm in a couple of days!"  
"Really! Do you know who my roommate is gonna be?" I asked.  
"Uh, yeah one sec"  
She grabbed her purse and took out a slip of paper.  
"Her name is... Beth Green" she smiled.  
I grabbed the slip of paper, it had her name and a phone number on it.  
"Thanks" I smiled.  
"Any time"  
Suddenly Elena's phone started to ring. She answered it, there was mumbling. She hung up.  
"Sorry to say this guys, but I totally forgot that me and Caroline were supposed to plan Bonnie's birthday party tonight, and I just cant cancel"  
"That's fine" I smiled.  
"Umm, Marnie would you like to come with me"  
I looked at Stefan.  
"I'll be fine, go ahead have fun" he smiled.  
I turned back to Elena and smiled.  
"Sure"  
"Alright I'm gonna go use the bathroom real quick"  
"Ok, I'll be waiting.  
"She turned around and walked away.  
"Well I'm gonna go get drunk" smirked Damon.  
He got up and walked over to the bar.  
"Well" I smiled at Stefan  
"Well, you better get going, Elena should be back soon" he smiled back.  
"I don't want to leave you"  
"I'll be fine, go and meet Caroline, she's great"  
"Okay" I sighed.  
We got up from the booth.  
"There's Elena, I'll see you later" he said.  
I pulled him towards me and kissed him.  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
I walked to Elena, and we went outside.

We pulled up to a small, white house. We got out of the car, and walked tot he door. Elena knocked on the door. A young, blonde woman answered.  
"Hey Elena, and Marnie right?" she smiled.  
"Yes, I'm Marnie, you must be Caroline"  
She nodded. We went inside, and she directed us to her room.  
"So where should we have Bonnie's party at?" asked Caroline.  
"How about we have it at Whitmore" suggested Elena.  
"Sounds good to me" smiled Caroline.

It got pretty late, so we decided to go home. Elena dropped me off at home, and went back to campus. I walked inside, and was very excited to see Stefan. I went upstairs, and into Stefan's room. He wasn't in there, but a smile still appeared on my face. I thought about how I was now Stefan Salvatore's girlfriend, I was so happy, and warm inside. Suddenly a pair of big, strong arms surrounded my body. Another smile appeared on my face.  
"Hi" I smiled quietly.  
"Hi" he said back.  
"Did you have fun?" he asked.  
"Yeah, and you were right, Caroline is pretty great"  
"I don't lie" he chuckled.  
"I should probably start packing, I mean I'm moving into a dorm in a few days"  
"Or you could stay here and be with me"  
"I like your idea, but I do need to call that Beth girl"  
"Alright" he sighed in disappointment.  
"Or I could just call her in the morning" I smiled.  
"That sounds good to me" he smiled and kissed me.


	9. Chapter 8

Stefan and I had just waken up, and were laying in his bed  
"Are you going to Bonnie's birthday party tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Yes, but if you don't want to go, i can gladly stay here with you" he smiled.  
"You're the best boyfriend ever"  
He lifted up my chin and kissed me.  
"I forgot I have to call the Beth girl today"  
"Well you should probably go and do that" he chuckled.  
I sighed, got up from the bed, and grabbed my phone. I took out the piece of paper Elena had given me, and dialed the number. The phone started to ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, is this Beth Green?"  
"Yes, may I ask who I'm speaking?"  
"Oh right I'm Marnie Gilbert, I'm your new-"  
"Roommate"  
"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.  
"The people from the registration office called me, and told me" she chuckled."  
"Is it okay if I bring some of my stuff over today" I asked.  
"That's fine, I'll be here all day"  
"Alrighty, well I'll be there at around two o'clock"  
"Ok, see you soon"  
I hung up and sighed. Today is going to be a long day, with me moving into my new dorm, and planning Bonnie's party. I got dressed, and went downstairs. Stefan was in the kitchen eating.  
"Hey, how did it go" he asked.  
"Fine, she sounds nice, but that might just be her on the phone, I don't know how she is in person"  
He walked over to me.  
"I'm sure she's fine"  
He kissed me. I looked at a clock on the wall. 1:40.  
"Is it really one fourty?"  
"Yeah why?" He asked.  
"Because I'm supposed to meet Beth"  
I ran and got my keys.  
"Ok then" he sighed.

I got to campus, and entered the building. I took out the piece of paper that Elena gave me to see what my dorm room was. Room B116. I walked up a couple if flights of stairs, until i finally found the room. I knocked on the door.  
"It's open" yelled a voice.  
I opened the door, and there she was, Beth Green. The room we were in was a decent size, and there was just enough room on the side for me. She walked over to me.  
"Hi, I'm Beth"  
"Hi, I'm Marnie"  
"It is very nice to meet you" she said politely.  
"You too" I smiled.  
Just then Elena was at the door.  
"Hey guys" she smiled.  
"Hey" I responded.  
"My room is three doors away if you need anything Marnie" she said.  
"Okay" I smiled.  
Elena left and my phone started to ring. Stefan. I answered it.  
"Hello"  
"Uh, Marnie, there's a man here, asking for you" said Stefan.  
"What's is name?"  
"I have no idea"  
"Alright, I'm on my way"  
I hung up the phone.  
"Something wrong?" asked Beth.  
"No, no, it's just my boyfriend" I smiled.  
"Oh, well here's your key" she handed me a key.  
"Thanks" I smiled.  
I said goodbye and left.

I pulled in to the driveway at Stefan and Damons house. There was a farmilliar car parked on the side of the house. I walked inside.  
"Stefan!" I yelled, wondering where he was at.  
Just then, a man that I hated stepped in front of me. Haden, my ex-boyfriend.  
"Hey Marnie"  
I just stared at him.  
"I can see that you don't want to see me"  
"What are you doing here Haden" i asked with anger in my voice. Only because he dumped me to be with my best friend.  
"I came to see you" he smiled.  
"Get out!" I yelled.  
Stefan ran in, he must've heard me yell.  
"What's wrong" stefan whispered.  
"This is Haden, the guy who dumped me to be with my best friend" I said out loud, so that Haden would hear me.  
"Marnie, just listen to me, I don't want any trouble" he said.  
"I think you need to leave" said Stefan.  
"Can i just talk to her" asked Haden.  
"Do you want him to leave?" stefan asked me.  
"Yes, I very much do" I smirked.  
Stefan started directing him out of the house.  
"Marnie please, I need your help!" he yelled.  
"Forget it Haden" I yelled back.  
Stefan got him out, and shut the door.  
"What do you think he is doing here?" asked Stefan.  
"I have no idea" I said softly.  
I wondered why he had asked me for help. The last time he asked for help as when we did our biology project. That was the day he broke up. We were together for about seven months before he broke up with me, but it seemed so much longer when it was over. He said we just needed some time alone, and I completely understood, that was until I saw him kissing my best friend the next day at school. I guess they had been secretly dating for a couple weeks before he broke up with me. My best friend was Katelin Fields. We were best friends since eighth grade. I couldn't believe she would do that to me, after all of those years. We never spoke a word to each other since that day. That was junior year. It all seemed like it happened yesterday. But that life is over, I have a new one, and it's much better.

It got late, and I had to get up early for Bonnie's birthday party tomorrow. Stefan and I had been watching movies since Haden left. I was so exhausted from everything that had happened today, I just needed to relax. But I didn't want to get up from the couch, I was so comfortable in Stefan's warn arms. I looked up, and Stefan was asleep. I didn't want to move, and wake him, so I just shut my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up by another body moving. I squinted open my eyes. It was Stefan.  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.  
"No, no. I woke up my own" I yawned.  
He smiled.  
"Do you know what time it is?" I asked.  
He picked up his phone and looked at the time.  
"Um, about eleven thirty"  
"Oh my god, I've gotta go" I rushed up stairs, took a shower, and got dressed quickly. I was brushing my teeth, when Stefan walked behind me in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"I wish you didn't have to go" he smiled.  
"Me either, but you know how important this is to Caroline, and she could use all the help she can get"  
I rinsed my mouth out, and turned around and kissed Stefan.  
"See ya later, bye" I smiled.  
"Bye" he smiled back.

I got to Whitmore, and went to Elena and Caroline's dorm. I knocked on the door.  
"Come in" yelled Elena.  
I walked in.  
"Ready to go?" asked Caroline.  
"Go where?" I asked.  
"Me and Elena reserved a big mansion for Bonnie's party!" she sqweeled.  
"Well I guess I'm ready then" I chuckled.  
We walked outside and got in the car.

We got to Whitmore Mansion. It was a huge, but old place. The stones that it was made of, were a polished white, but some where a chipped off. The pillars that held up the second floor where a pearl color, that beamed with the sun. It was a beautiful old place, that must've been made in the 1800's. Most of Mystic Falls Buildings, and landmarks were made in the 1800's, or so I've heard. I wonder what it was like living back then, it must have been beautiful. The town was just founded, and I've read in books that there were a lot of handsome young men. Most of the founding family's are still around, even me and Elena. I heard that a gilbert goes back very far. Jonathan Gilbert was his name I believe.

We all got out of the car, and headed to the door. Caroline knocked. I heard footsteps coming, because the floorboards creaked. The door opened. It was a man, about our age or so, and he blondish-brownish hair, and he had fair eyes. When he opened the door he first looked at me and Elena.  
"Twins!" he said.  
"Yep" I said.  
"Oh sorry, I'm Jared, me and my brother own this house. And I'm guessing you guys are the ones who made the call for the reservations?" he asked.  
"Yeah, that's us" smiled Caroline.  
"Good, well me show around the house, come on in" he directed his hand in the direction of the house.  
We all walked in.  
"Well honestly this all you really need to know, the kitchen's over there, living room over there, upstairs right up those stairs, and dining room is right over there" he smiled.  
"That's all we really need to know" laughed Caroline.  
"And I hope you guys don't mind if I hang around for a while, do you?" he asked.  
"No way, I mean this is your house and all" chuckled Elena.  
"Umm, is it okay if we look around for a sec" asked Caroline.  
"Be my guest" he replied.  
Caroline and Elena walked off to another part of the house, and left me standing there with Jared.  
"Isn't it fun having a twin" he chuckled.  
"You bet" I chuckled.  
"I know, I have one too" he smiled.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yep, it's a fun thing, being with someone who looks just like you" he laughed.  
"Yep" I laughed.  
"By the way, I'm Marnie" I smiled.  
"That's a very pretty name" he smiled.  
"Thank you" I smiled back.  
Just then Caroline and Elena walked back.  
"It seems like a very nice place" smiled Caroline.  
"That's good, but anyway, I have to go I'll be back later" he smiled.  
"Bye Marnie" he smiled and walked out the door.  
Caroline smiled at me.  
"I think someone has a little crush on you" smiled Caroline.  
"You know she's in a relationship with Stefan right" Elena said staring at Caroline.  
"Oh, right, I'm sorry Marnie" she said.  
"No, no, it's fine" I smiled.

Later that night people started to show up, at first it was only a couple people, then it turned into a full house, where you could barely walk by how many people there were. I got my phone out and called Stefan.  
"Hello" Said Stefan.  
"Hey, where are you?" I asked.  
"Turn around"  
I smiled, and turned around. There he was, at the most handsome he could be, with his buttoned up shirt, and his cute little smile. He couldn't look any better.  
"Hi" I smiled.  
"Hi" he kissed me.  
"When did you get here?" I asked.  
"About ten minutes ago" he smiled.  
"There's Bonnie, I'm gonna go say happy Birthday. I'll be right back" i smiled.  
I walked over to Bonnie, who was talking to Jeremy.  
"Hey Bonnie! Happy Birthday!" I hugged her.  
"Thanks Marnie!" she chuckled.  
"So I see you and Stefan have developed quite a relationship" she smirked.  
"Yep, we've been together for about a month and a half"  
"That's nice" she chuckled.  
"Yep, sure is" I chuckled back.  
"Well there's Caroline, see ya later! Bye. Oh and tell Stefan that Damon's looking for him" she walked away.  
I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I jerked back.  
"Hey Marnie"  
It was Jared.  
"Hi Jared" I smiled.  
"So how you liking the party?" he asked.  
"It's nice" I smiled.  
"So you lived in Mystic Falls your whole life?"  
"No, actually I just moved here two months ago. And I actually just found out that I had a twin not long before I moved here. You see I was adopted, and my adoptive other died, and I never had a dad"  
"Wow, I don't really know what to say to that" he chuckled.  
"No need to say anything" I laughed.  
"Uh, Marnie, I know this might seem sudden, but, would you"  
"Would I what?"  
I knew what he was going to say. He was going to ask me out, but I'm with Stefan. And I just met him like two hours ago, it's too soon.  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked nervously.  
"Um, sorry to say this Jared, but I have a boyfriend"  
"I'm stupid to ask, I'm sorry, it's too soon, just forget that I asked okay" he walked away.  
"Jared" I called after him.  
Stefan walked up to me.  
"Who was that?" he asked.  
"That's Jared, he owns the house"  
"Oh" he smiled.  
"Oh right, umm, Bonnie told me that Damon is looking for you" I said.  
"There he is now, I'll be back" he walked away.  
Just then, by a glimpse of my eye, I saw Haden pacing around outside. "What is he doing" I thought to myself. I walked outside. Haden saw me.  
"Thank god, Marnie you're here. I've been looking for you everywhere"  
"What do you want Haden?" I asked with an angry tone.  
"Marnie since you left, I changed"  
"What do you mean you've changed?" I asked curiously.  
"I'm different"  
I stared at him in confusion.  
"I mean" he sighed.  
"I hurt Katelin, bad"  
"What did you do to her?" I asked angrily. Even though Katelin and I weren't friends anymore, I still cared about her safety.  
"When I changed, I hurt her I couldn't help it"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"It's hard to explain"  
Just then my phone fell out of my pocket. I went to pick it up when I cut my hand on something.  
"Ow!" I yelled in pain.  
I looked at Haden, he was staring at my hand. His eyes started to get dark, and veins grew under his eyes.  
"Oh my god Haden, your face"  
I got scared and started to run back to the house. I looked back to see if Haden was there, but he wasn't, so I turned back, and there he was, standing right in front of me. I could sense danger in his eyes.  
"Please don't hurt me" I cried.  
"It'll just be a little pinch"  
He grabbed me, and bit hard into my neck. Everything around me was going black. I was starting to get weaker, and weaker. I started to fall to the ground, I could no longer hold myself up. My heart was beating faster, and faster at every second. "What has he changed into" I thought to myself. Then, before I could scream, I was out, no longer conscious. I was scared for my life.


	11. Chapter 10

-Flashback-  
She quickly walked over to another nurse walking by. They were saying something, but I was too dizzy to understand what they were saying. The nurse came back, and directed me down a hallway. She brought me to a room, but stopped. She walked away and left me standing there, empty inside, lonely. I was scared nervous, my head was spinning, my eyes were swelling up from all the tears. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. There she was. My mom. My best friend. My everything. I couldn't loose her, she was all I had.  
"Mom" I cried out.  
"Marnie, come here" she said very quietly.  
"Mom" I cried out again.  
"It'll be okay"  
"No, no, it wont. I don't have anyone" I cried.  
"Yes you do. There's something I never told you"  
I stared at her, waiting for her to tell me something, that I sensed I didn't want to hear.  
"You have a twin"  
"I-I-I what" I asked confused, but still crying.  
"You have a twin, and when you were born, my sister took your twin, and I took you"  
"How come you never told me this" I cried.  
"Because I didn't want you knowing, and searching for a life that never would've come true"  
"But I, but I"  
"Her name is Elena Gilbert. I kept Gilbert your last name, because that's who you really are"  
"She lives in Mystic Falls, not too far from here. Her parents, my sister included, died in a car accident"  
"You want me to go live with them?"  
"Yes, you can start a new life there, and get to know your sister"  
"Does she know she has a twin?" I asked.  
"No, but there's a letter in my room, in the safe. It has all the information you need, and what she needs to know she has a twin"  
She started breathing very deeply.  
"Mom please don't leave me" I cried out.  
"I love you Marnie"  
Her eyes started to close.  
"I need a doctor in here!" I yelled.  
"Nurses came rushing in"  
"Mom!" I cried.  
The last thing I heard in that hospital, was the beeping. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" I died inside. I couldn't breathe. The only person that mattered to me, had left. And they left a deep hole inside my heart.

-Present-

Stefan's pov:  
I searched and searched everywhere, but I couldn't find Marnie. I walked up to Elena.  
"Hey have you seen Marnie anywhere?" I asked concerned.  
"No why?" she asked.  
"Cause' I haven't seen her in a while, and I'm getting worried"  
"Let's look around for her"  
Elena went upstairs searching anywhere she possibly could, but no sign of Marnie.  
"I have no idea where she could be" I sighed.  
"Have you checked outside?" Asked Elena.  
"No, let's go"  
We walked outside. There she was, pale, almost drained of blood. Just an inch away from death.  
"Oh my god" whispered Elena.  
I got angry, very angry. I ran as fast as I could to her. I grabbed the man off of her, and threw him as far as I could. I watched Elena off in the distance, she broke his neck. Marnie was still breathing, but very still.  
"Marnie" I cried.  
I cut my wrist and put it to her mouth. She tried to resist.  
"Marnie please drink"  
She still tried to resist. I watched as her neck started to heal up. I sighed in relief. Elena made her way over to us.  
"Oh my god is she okay" she cried.  
"Yeah, but we need to get her back to the house"  
"Okay"  
We picked her up and put her in the car. I was about to get in when Elena said something.  
"Wait we cant just leave him here"  
"who?" I asked.  
"The guy who was feeding off of Marnie"  
I grabbed the guy and put him in the trunk.

We got back to the house.  
"Bring Marnie inside Elena"  
"Okay" she said.  
I grabbed the guy, and brought him downstairs, into the cellar. I quickly ran back upstairs, to find Elena adjusting Marnie on the couch. I ran over to her.  
"Marnie please wake up" I let out a small tear.

Marnie's pov:

I started to regain concisions. I thought that I had died. I heard Stefan's voice. I jerked up very quickly, breathing very heavily. I remembered that Stefan made me drink his blood. I backed away from him, and my heart was beating very, very fast.  
"No, no, Marnie, it's okay, you're safe with me" he disappointed.  
"You-you made me drink your blood" I cried.  
"Marnie, I can explain"  
"And, Haden, he-he drank my blood"  
"Marnie just listen to me please"  
I sat there on the couch trembling. I didn't know what to do. I felt for my neck, smooth, the bite was gone.  
"What happened to my neck?" I cried softly.  
"I healed it. With my blood"  
"What are you?" I cried heavily this time.  
"I'm a vampire" I said softly.  
"What!" I yelled.  
"So are me, Damon, and Caroline" said Elena.  
"Please don't hurt me" I cried.  
"We're not going to hurt you. Marnie listen to me, I would never hurt you, you don't have to be afraid" he gestured.  
I stared at him. I didn't know what to do, I was shaking, and I couldn't move. But then I panicked.  
"Where's Haden, he almost killed me" I asked.  
"He's in a cellar downstairs "he added.  
"Is he a-"  
"Yeah, he's a vampire too" he said softly.  
I stood up on the couch. Stefan came by me and hugged me. I couldn't resist, I hugged him back.  
"Everything will be okay" he whispered softly in my ear.

Unknown pov:  
I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.  
"Is it true?" asked a voice.  
"Yes it's true, there's another doppelganger. Her name is Marnie Gilbert" I said.  
"Get her as soon as possible" said the voice.  
"That's going to be hard, she's dating one of the Salvatore's, Stefan"  
"Well, I guess you'll need help then. We're going to get rid of all the doppelgangers, every single one of them"


	12. Chapter 11

Last night I found out that my boyfriend drinks blood to survive. This is probably what my mother was trying to keep me away from, trying to keep me safe from. Trying to hide the truth, about my real life. I wondered how old Stefan was, over fifty, over one hundred. I had no idea. When was he planning on telling me, he couldn't keep it a secret forever. Maybe he was trying to keep me safe too. I had no idea, I was just very confused with everything that was going on. "How do you become a vampire?" I thought to myself. Would I ever become a vampire, would I want to become a vampire. Would about Katelin. Is that what Haden meant by hurting her? Did he loose control and "bite" her? Maybe this was all a dream. But it couldn't be, it all seemed so real. I had to just snap back in to reality, and face what was to come.

"Marnie? Marnie" said a voice. "Huh?" my head shot up. I must've been spacing out.  
"You were staring at the wall" said Elena.  
"Oh" I put my head in my hands and sighed.  
"Marnie it'll all be okay"  
"I know, it just-"  
"I remember when I first found out that Stefan was a vampire, I was scared to death"  
"You were?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I even broke up with him" "Oh"  
"That doesn't mean you have to. I understand that you're just really scared"  
"I know" I sighed.  
We stood in silence, waiting for the other person to say something.  
"How did you become a vampire?" I asked.  
"It's a long story" she sighed. "Please tell me"  
"Alright, well Matt and I were driving on Wickery bridge, when there was someone standing in the middle of it. Matt panicked and drove the car off the bridge. Stefan came down to save me, but I told him to save Matt instead, he listened. It was too late for me, and before I died, I had vampire blood in my system"  
"That's all you have to do to become a vampire, die with vampire blood in your system?" I asked.  
"Yep, that's it" she sighed.  
Stefan walked into the room.  
"I have that Haden guy in the cellar downstairs" said Stefan. "Well do you know who turned him?" asked Elena.  
"He said that all he remember is that a guy name Jared made him drink his blood, then he killed him" he added.  
I thought to myself on where I heard the name Jared before. The party, the one who rented us the house, the one who asked me out. "Do you have any idea who this Jared guy might be?" asked Elena. My head jerked up.  
"The guy from the party, the one who rented us the house" I quickly said.  
"Oh my god Marnie, you're right" said Elena.  
"Who's Jared?" asked Stefan.  
Elena grabbed her keys.  
"I know where to find him" said Elena.  
Me and Stefan followed.

We pulled up to the Whitmore mansion. Stefan and Elena rushed out of the car. I wondered what Jared wanted. Me? Elena? I had no clue. I got out of the car and followed. They knocked on the door, there was no answer. Stefan busted the door open. There was no one there.  
"We should search the house, to see what he's up to" suggested Elena.  
We all spread out, I went upstairs. There was a room all the way across the hall. I went in there. I was kind of scared of what I was looking at. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Pictures of me and Elena were all over the walls. But they weren't just me and Elena, the names were listed as Katherine, Amara, Tatia.  
"Stefan!" I called.  
Him and Elena rushed in the room. Elena gasped.  
"Who are all of these people?" I asked with panic in my voice.  
"These are the doppelgangers of you and Elena" said Stefan.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"You're supernatural, there are more of you and Elena"  
I started to breath heavily.  
Stefan looked back at the pictures.  
"What could this guy want with the doppelgangers?" Stefan wondered.  
There was a picture listed under Katherine. It was her and Stefan, and another one with her and Damon. The pictures were taken at the Salvatore boarding house. Elena was in one of them too. I looked over at the pictures listed under Elena. Her and Stefan were kissing in a lot of them. I put my head down, I couldn't look anymore. But then I wondered if there were pictures of me. I put my head back up to the wall. There was one picture. It was me and Stefan, we were kissing. Had Stefan been with three of us. Did he just date me because he had been in love with Elena or Katherine, and he couldn't bear to be without them? I was so upset inside. But I didn't want to be upset with him. I wanted to just have a happy normal life. No vampires, or doppelganger, or people trying to kill me. I couldn't take it. I walked out of the room, and down the stairs. I headed straight out the door. I paced around on the fresh green grass. I didn't know what to think. Do I leave? Do I stay? What am I gonna tell Stefan? Are you dating me because I look like Elena? Suddenly Stefan came out.  
"Marnie are you okay?" he asked.  
"I don't know" I said still pacing.  
"Did I do something?"  
"No, it's just"  
I put my head in my hands and started to shake it.  
"Are you dating me just because I look like Elena or that Katherine girl?" I asked.  
"No, no, why would you think that?" he asked.  
"Because almost every picture on that wall you're kissing them, and you look happy" I yelled.  
"I'm happy when I kiss you"  
"Why me, because I look like them, is that it Stefan" I yelled.  
"No, it's you because" He looked at the ground, like he had to say something. "Because I'm in love with you Marnie"  
My heart stopped. Did he really just say that. No one has ever said that to me. I felt the urge to kiss him right there and now. I had to. I couldn't resist. I quickly walked over to him and smashed my lips to his. He grabbed my face and kissed back. We released.  
"I'm in love with you too" I smiled.  
Suddenly someone started walking towards the house. I turned my head. Jared. Stefan pinned him to a wall with super speed.  
"What do you want with Marnie and Elena" he growled.  
"What are you talking about" he said struggling to breathe.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, we saw the room upstairs" he yelled.  
Jared pushed Stefan off of him. He must've been a vampire too, because he wouldn't have the human strength to do that. Quickly I noticed that he was coming toward me. Before I could run, he grabbed me, at vampire speed. He dropped me off, roughly, in the middle of then woods.  
"What do you want" I asked.  
"I want you, and Elena" he barked.  
"What about Katherine? Why not her too?"  
"Because she's already dead" he smirked.  
I was scared for my life. Was I going to die too. Was I going to end up like Katherine, or the other doppelgangers.  
"What are you gonna do with me?" I asked impatiently.  
"That's no for me to decide"  
"Then who's is it?" I asked.  
"Oh you'll find out" he smirked.  
Before I could say anything else, he bit him arms, and forced it on my mouth. He was making me drink his blood. Did he want me to become a vampire. He released.  
"What was that for" I yelled while coughing.  
"If you try to run, I'll break your neck, and then you'll be a vampire" he smirked.  
I wanted all of this to be over. I just wanted to be in Stefan's arms. I didn't want to be a vampire.


	13. Chapter 12

Stefan's pov:  
Elena came running outside.  
"Where's Marnie?" asked Elena with panic in her voice.  
"He took her" I yelled.  
"Who took her?"  
"That Jared guy, he took her and ran" I yelled.  
I couldn't just stand there. I needed to find Marnie. I ran in the woods and looked everywhere. I had no luck, I couldn't find her.

Marnie's pov:  
It got dark, and me and Jared were still sitting in the woods.  
"What are we waiting for?" I yelled.  
He ignored me.  
"Fine, don't answer me then" I yelled.  
Suddenly I heard crackling noises all around me. Just then a man started walking toward us. He had brownish-blondish hair, and had blue eyes. Jared saw him, and quickly sat up. They walked off in the distance, and started to talk. I heard mumbling, and it sounded like the man had a British accent. They walked back over.  
"Hello Marnie, I'm Klaus"  
I was scared to death. I didn't know if he was going to hurt me or not.  
"She obviously doesn't like to talk" laughed Klaus. Jared smiled to his response.  
"Have you seen your sister Elena around anywhere?" asked Klaus.  
"Why don't you go and look for her" I smirked.  
"Feisty, I like it" smiled Klaus.  
Klaus ran at vampire speed at me, and pinned me against a tree. His eyes looked into mine.  
"Tell me where Elena is" he said quietly.  
"No" I said with anger in my voice.  
He let go of me, and looked at Jared.  
"She can't be compelled, she must has vervain on her" said Klaus.  
Vervain, my mom told me about that before. When I was little she gave me a bracelet with a heart on it. She said it had Vervain in it. She said it would keep me safe. But she never told me what it would keep me safe from. This must be what she had meant. I looked down at me wrist. My bracelet was there. I felt relieved. But it doesn't mean that I'm completely safe from Klaus.  
"What do you want?" I yelled.  
"I want you, you're going to help me" he replied.  
"With what?" I asked.  
"Oh you'll see" he smirked.  
I quickly remembered that I had my phone on me. When they weren't looking I texted Stefan. "I'm in the woods, and a man named Klaus is here, and he wants Elena" I sent the message. Klaus came back over to me.  
"Get up" he said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because we're going somewhere"  
"Where?"  
"New Orleans" he smiled.  
I couldn't go to New Orleans. So I ran. I looked back, there was no one there. But when I looked back ahead, Klaus as standing right in front of me. He grabbed me.  
"Going somewhere?" he smirked.  
I gave him a dirty look. He held on to me until we got to a car. He pushed me towards a door.  
"Get in" he said.  
"I'm not getting in" I barked.  
"Fine, have it your way" he smirked.  
He came at me and hit me on the head, it knocked me out. All I remember as him putting me in the back seat, and then driving off.

I woke up in a bed, with just a sheet and a pillow. I put my hand on my head, it was still hurting. I sat up and looked around me. I was in a room, with just a few pieces of furniture, and it looked like someone hadn't lived here for quiet some time. It was just me in there. I looked at the windows, sun peeked in. How long have I been here? I got up from the bed quickly and went to the windows. I looked out, I was on the fourth floor, so I couldn't get down. I ran to the door on the other side of the room. I jiggled the handle, locked. I reached my hands into my pocket, and grabbed my phone. I dialed Stefan's number. He answered.  
"Marnie?" he said with worry in his voice.  
"Stefan"  
"Are you okay, did they hurt you?" he asked.  
"No they didn't hurt me, I'm fine" I responded.  
"Where are you?" he asked.  
"New Orleans, they brought me here last night" I sighed.  
"I'm on my way Marnie, and listen to me whatever you do, don't get hurt" he said.  
"Okay I won't, and he's looking for Elena too, I love-" but before I could finish Klaus busted through the door, and grabbed my phone, and slipped it his pocket.  
I glared at him, but he just smirked at me. By the corner of my eye, I saw a woman walk in. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. She glared at me.  
"Nick, when do we get to kill her" she asked.  
She had a British accent as well, she must've been related to Klaus.  
"In time, in time, just be patient Rebekah" he smiled.  
She glared at me. Why did she want to kill me so bad. Maybe she was thinking I was Elena, she must really hate her. Rebekah walked out, Klaus followed behind her. I was left alone, again. I had nothing to do but to just sit here and do nothing.

Stefan's pov:  
"Okay I won't, and he's looking for Elena too, I love-" the call ended.  
"Marnie!" I yelled.  
There was no answer. Me and Elena were sitting in the living room in my house. I hit the button of "end call" on my phone. I sighed.  
"So where is she" asked Elena.  
"She's in New Orleans" I sighed.  
"New Orleans!" she said in shock. "How did she get there?"  
"Klaus" I said with anger in my voice.  
"Klaus, I'm confused, I thought the whole deal with Klaus was over"  
"Yeah, so did I, and he's supposedly looking for you too"  
"Me!" she yelled.  
"Yeah, well I better get going, before she gets hurt"  
"I'm coming with you"  
I nodded, and grabbed my keys. We got in the car, and headed to New Orleans.

Marnie's pov:  
It got dark and I was looking out the window. It was peaceful, all of the people I watched looked so happy. There were kids playing, and having fun. I remember when me and Katelin first met, we knew we would be best friends forever. Well that obviously changed.

Flashback:  
It was a fall day, and I had just gotten home from school. It was only the third day, and yet I still had no friends. I felt lonely, and alone. I was walking down a path that me and my mom used to walk down everyday. But she had gotten a new job, and had no time for anymore. As I walked I looked at the tree branches moving with the wind. Then I passed the tree. The tree my mom took me too the first day we walked along the path. We sat down at the stump, and she handed me a box, with a blue ribbon on it, my favorite color. I opened it and found a bracelet with a little silver heart on it.  
"It will keep you safe" she smiled.  
I smiled back.  
The memory went away when I saw a girl, who looked about the same age as me, sitting in the abandoned tree house. I walked up the stairs to the top. She saw me and smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Marnie" I smiled.  
"Hello, I'm Katelin" she half smiled.  
"Something wrong?" I asked politely.  
"My dad just passed away recently" she frowned with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm sure it'll be okay"  
"You're probably right" she smiled.  
"Wait are you Katelin Fields?" I asked.  
"Um, yeah, you know me?" she asked.  
"Yeah we're in the same History class" I smiled.  
"Oh right' you're Marnie Gilbert" she smiled.  
"Yep that's me"  
"Mr. Harper I so dumb" she laughed.  
"You got that right" I laughed back.

Present-  
We were best friends since that day. It made me smiled to think of that happy time in my life. I felt a little tear escape my eyes. Suddenly the door creaked open. I jerked my head. Klaus.  
"Let's go love, I want y0u to meet someone" he smiled. He held out his hand, but I pushed passed him.

We walked to an old abandoned church. I didn't want to go inside, not at all, but if I didn't, I would most likely die. Klaus directed me inside. I walked in to a dark old place. The windows were shattered, and there were holes in the roof. There was a man standing at the other side of the room. We kept walking closer and closer to him, until Klaus grabbed my arm and stopped me. The man turned around.  
"Hello Marnie, I'm Marcos"  
Marcos, where have I heard that before, I felt like memories were trailing back to me, one by one. I thought I as going crazy.  
"You're going to be staying here for a while" he smiled.  
"Why" I asked angrily. For some reason I wasn't afraid. I had no idea why. I felt like all of this would end, but not badly. Even know I knew this was all going to end badly. Someone was going to get hurt.  
"Because you're the last living human doppelganger of Amara" smiled Klaus.  
"Why do you want the doppelganger" I asked.  
"Because it's going to help me" smiled Klaus.  
"With what?" I shouted.  
"You'll find out when it happens"  
Just then a man walked in.  
"Is the doppelganger here" he smiled.  
"Right over there, work your magic" Klaus pointed over to me.  
The man started speaking some different language I didn't know. The wind was blowing hard, and that candles around the inside of the church started to licker on and off. Then my body started to burn. I felt like I was eating my self. It hurt so bad. At this point I was screaming out in pain. I felt like my organs were starting on fire. What was happening to me. Suddenly I started getting visions. Visions of Stefan and Elena, they were happy together. Then after that was Stefan and Katherine. These memories were flowing through my head as fast as I could think. It hurt, seeing Stefan with them. Pain was shooting through my head. The thoughts were just repeating over and over inside of me. They wouldn't stop. Suddenly they just stopped, and the pain stopped. It all stopped. But I felt light headed. I couldn't speak, I was too weak. Then I hit the ground. It went black. What just happened to me.


	14. Chapter 13

I opened my eyes to a man staring at me. It was the man from last night. The one who spoke in a different language. What happened last night? I couldn't think. All I knew was that I had a major headache.  
He finally spoke. "Hello, I'm Marcel"  
"Ummm, I'm Marnie" I said in pain, my head was pounding.  
"Sorry about last night"  
"No It's fine, I mean you almost killed me and everything" I said sarcastically.  
"No really, I am"  
"Whatever it's fine"  
He was about to say something, but he was cut off by Klaus barging through the door.  
"Hello little doppelganger" he smiled.  
I glared at him.  
"Oh come on, be a little more happy" he said cheerfully.  
"How am I supposed to be happy when I know I'm going to die in a few days" I smirked sarcastically.  
He put his hand up defensively, "Alright, alright you win"  
"What did you do to be me last night?" I asked.  
"I linked you and Elena together"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"Say every time Elena gets hurt, you'll feel it. Or vise-versa"  
"Why?" I yelled.  
"Because I need her, I need the doppelgangers of Amara. And the link between you and Elena is magnified.  
"Magnified? I'm confused"  
"Say Elena kissed Damon," He smirked, "Or Stefan," I glared at him, "You'll feel it, every single touch, that makes you or her happy, or if either of you are in pain. You will feel it" he smiled.  
"Why do you want the doppelgangers?" I asked.  
"Because it will bring back someone that I love, someone that needs a lot of power to come back"  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Her name was Gabriella. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met"  
"But why the doppelgangers, and not anybody else who has lot of power"  
"I don't need the doppelgangers, that's just Marcos who wants the doppelgangers dead"  
"Why does he want us dead?" I asked.  
"I have no idea" he smiled.

-Flashback-  
Klaus's pov:  
August 21st, 1928, New Your city, New York

I walked up to the doors of the local bar near by. It was about nine-thirty, and I was hungry. I opened the doors slowly, not to alarm anyone. The bar was a nice place, that seemed like a popular spot in town, but there were only a few people here. One was a woman sitting alone at the bar. She took a sip of here fresh drink she'd just gotten from the bartender, and sighed. I walked over to a seat, only a few away from hers. I ordered a drink and sat patiently. The woman quickly glanced over at me, until she noticed I was looking at her too, she shot her head back to her drink, and sipped it. I scooted over to the seat next to her.  
"I couldn't help but see that you were looking at me" I smiled.  
I saw her plump, smooth cheeks get redish-pinkish.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to alert you" she smiled. She had a beautiful British accent. The best I'd ever heard. She was beautiful.  
"You're from England" I smiled.  
"Yes I am, born and raised" she chuckled.  
"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked politely.  
"No, no, I couldn't let you" she smiled.  
"It's on me" I called the bartender over. "A drink for this beautiful lady" she blushed.  
"I'm Klaus"  
"Gabriella" she smiled.

-Present-  
"How did she-" I was cut off.  
"Die?" asked Klaus.  
"Yeah" I said smoothly.  
"She was got her heart ripped out, by another vampire" he said sadly.  
"Do you know who the vampire is?" I asked.  
"All I know is that her name was Amelia Banner"  
Amelia Banner. Where have I heard that before? I think my moms old friends name was Amelia Banner.

Flashback  
3 years earlier. Richmond, Virginia

Katelin and I had just gotten off from school, and were walking to my house.  
"So how about that boy Haden he's pretty cute, huh" smirked Katelin.  
"He's okay, and if he's so cute, then why don't you go out with him"  
"Nah, he's not my type" she laughed.  
We got to the front porch of my house. I reached for the door handle, but then it suddenly opened. A woman walked out, I had never seen her before. She had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and she was looked like she was in her early thirties. My mother walked out after her.  
"Oh Marnie, Katelin, this is my Amelia Banner. She just moved in next door" my mom smiled.  
"Its really nice to meet you" she smiled and, reached out her hand for mine. I reached back out, and shook.  
"Nice to meet you too" I smiled, but it was definitely a fake smile. I don't know what it was about her, but she seemed odd. She didn't seem right, she was just different. Katelin squeezed out a slight "hello" as we brushed passed her, and into the house. We ran up the stairs, and into my room. I shut the door quietly, and turned to Katelin.  
"Is it just me or, is she-" I was cut off.  
"Weird" she raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah" I said looking around the room. "There's just something odd about her"  
"Yeah, but we should probably do our homework now, before my mom freaks" she laughed.  
I smiled at her. "Chemistry sucks" I laughed.

-Present-  
"Do you think she still lives there?" asked Klaus, with bulging eyes.  
"I have no idea, but to think of it, she did still live there when I moved"  
"Well better get packed, we're going to Richmond Virginia" he smiled.  
"What am I going to pack, these are the only clothes I have" I pointed out.  
"Fine I'll have Rebekah take you shopping this afternoon"  
"Rebekah hates me"  
"I'll make her promise not to kill you" he smirked.  
I rolled my eyes, and stared out the window.  
"Well lets go, if you want to go shopping, then you've got look nice" he smirked.  
I sat up and walked towards the door.

We pulled in to a drive-way with a huge mansion in front of it. It was the biggest house I've ever seen, well besides Stefan and Damon's. We got out of the car, and walked in the house. It was dark, even though is was the middle of the day. Klaus pointed me towards a room in the back. I walked along a long hallway, and finally managed to get to the door. I opened it, and it looked like a living room.  
"What took you so long Nick, I'm starving" whined a voice that sounded like Rebekah's.  
She sat up from a chair that faced a giant fireplace. She saw me and had a disgusted look on her face.  
"Uggh, it's just you" she said, and rolled her eyes.  
Klaus shortly entered the room after me.  
"Rebekah guess who you're taking shopping" he smiled.  
She looked at me and blurted out, "I'm taking that" she snarled.  
"Oh come on Rebekah" he begged.  
"No"  
"I'll let you have a drink" she smiled.  
She glanced over at me, and ran towards me at vampire speed. She circled around me, and examined my body.  
"Fine, but only for a few hours"  
What did Klaus mean by a drink? Suddenly Rebekah was right in front of my face. She lifted up my hair and put it behind my neck. She's going to drink my blood. I quickly tried to get away, but she grabbed my wrist and flung me back by her. I mean, I didn't need clothes that bad. Without even a blink, I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I let out a small yelp. My breathing became heavier. I felt the pain go away, and Rebekah's head shot up. There was blood on the bottom of her lip. She smirked and wiped it off.  
"You taste really good" she smirked.  
My neck started to feel like it was getting swollen.  
"I am not going out in public with your neck like that" said Rebekah.  
She bit her arm and forced against my mouth, her blood was filling the inside of my throat, it burned, but the pain in my neck started to go away. She took her wrist down.  
"Be downstairs in an hour" she added as she walked towards the door.  
I reached up to my neck, only to feel my warm, plump skin.  
"Also there's some clothes in the room by the bathroom" called Rebekah from the end of the hallway.  
I went upstairs to find the bathroom, and the room next to it. I got undressed and entered my shower. The warm water sprayed down on me like heaven. It was so relieving, and refreshing to feel warm, and clean. I washed up and carefully stepped out of the shower, not to get the floor wet. I went to the room next to the bathroom. There was a closet and the far end behind the bed. I turned the light on, and there were loads of clothes. I carefully examined everything, from shirts to pants. I finally decided to wear a nice flowing summer dress. it reached down just above my knees. It was a pretty white, with lace at the ends. I also found some shoes. I tossed on some white flats, and hurried downstairs. Rebekah came out of a nearby room, and was dressed in a dress, only a little bit shorter than mine, and threw on some heels.  
"Ready to go" she asked.  
I nodded, and we left.

We came to a store, that I already knew had nice clothes just by the name, "Lucullus". It must've been French. We entered and started to browse. Well I started to browse, Rebekah left to the back of the store, and disappeared from my sight. There were selections of dresses, jeans, shirts, leather jacket, and many other things any girl would want to wear. I picked out a few simple things, such as jeans and a shirt, and few leather jackets, some tank tops, a few dresses, and a few pairs of shoes. I went to the check out counter, and waited for Rebekah. She walked over silently, with a few pairs of clothes herself, and looked into he woman's eyes.  
"You will give us these clothes for free" whispered Rebekah.  
The woman repeated, "I will give you these clothes for free"  
Rebekah smiled and walked towards the door. I followed. I quickly ran up to her, and tugged on her arm.  
"What" she barked.  
"We cant just steal these clothes" I said.  
"We didn't, she gave them to us for free" she smiled and started to walk towards the car. I quickly ran back to her, and tugged at her arm once again.  
"What?" she barked even louder.  
"Seriously we cant steal"

She pinned me against a building near by.  
"If you don't want the clothes, then bring them back!" she yelled. "Now get in the car!"  
I followed behind and entered the car.

We walked inside the house, and Rebekah left upstairs. Klaus entered the room.  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
"I guess, and why do I have to go again?" I asked.  
"I'm not leaving you here, with nobody to watch you" said.  
I sighed and went outside, and entered the car. We drove off. I started to think about Stefan again. How is he going to find me? He doesn't know I'm going to Richmond. suddenly there was a flash in my mind. It was Stefan and Elena. They were in a car talking. Then it went away.  
"You alright?" asked Klaus.  
"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm absolutely fine" I smiled.

Elena's pov:  
Stefan and I were talking when I got a flash in my mind. It was Elena and Klaus in a car driving. Then it went away.  
"You okay?" asked Stefan.  
"I don't know, I just had a vision of Elena. Her and Klaus were driving in a car" I added.  
"Do you know where?" he asked.  
"No that's all I kn-" I was cut off by a bump of the car.  
"Uh oh" said Stefan.  
"What? What's wrong?" I asked.  
He looked at me and sighed. "We blew a flat tire"  
"What are we going to do?" I asked.  
"I have no idea"


	15. Chapter 14

The car flew passed the sign of "Richmond, Virginia".  
"Can you slow down please?" I asked Klaus.  
"If we crash, I wont die, so I'm good with going fast" he smirked.  
"But I will, and you wont have your doppelganger" I smiled.  
He started to slow the car down a bit.  
"That's what I thought" I smiled.  
"So where's the street?" he asked.  
"Turn here. And there's the house" I directed.  
As we went to her house, we passed my house. There was a little for sale sign up in the lawn. My eyes started to water thinking of my mom, and Katelin. All the good times we had were gone. Like when Katelin fell off the trampoline, and broke her wrist. Or when we snuck a sip of my moms wine, and almost puked. We never got caught, it was the funniest thing. One of the last memories I had with Me, my mom, and Katelin, was when we baked cookies, and had a cookie dough fight. I had cookie dough in my hair for weeks. That was a month before my mom died. Klaus parked on the curb next to the house. He hurriedly got out and ran to the door. He knocked loudly. The door opened. There she was, Amelia Banner, my moms best friend, of three years. She was heartbroken when my mom died, she didn't leave her house for days. When she saw me, her eyes widened.  
"Marnie!" she smiled widely, and wrapped me in a hug. That was before she noticed Klaus.  
"Klaus" she screamed in fear, and started to run. Klaus tried to run behind her, but got stuck in front of the door.  
"What, why can't you get in?" I asked.  
"I haven't been invited in" he grunted still trying to get through the invisible barrier.  
"What are you going to do?" I asked in panic.  
"I'm not going to do anything, you are"  
"I am, I can't" I said breathing heavily.  
"Yep, you can get in, you're human, you're going to lead her outside"  
"I can't-" he pushed me in before I could finish talking.  
It was dark inside, and Amelia was nowhere to be found.  
"Amelia" I yelled loudly.  
There was no response.  
"Amelia" I yelled again, but this time, I was attacked. She pinned me to the ground, and bit me.

Elena's pov:  
Stefan and I were walking, trying to find a ride. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck, like I was being bit. I let out a small scream.  
"What, are you okay?" asked Stefan.  
"I don't know, I'm being bit in the neck" I let out a small yelp.  
"Marnie, you two must be linked" said Stefan.  
"Oh my god" I said with tears in my eyes. The pain started to go away, I'm healing.  
"Stefan, I'm healing, but Marnie's not going to"

Marnie's pov:  
The pain in my neck started to become worse. I didn't know what to do. I looked down at her hand, and saw a ring. I reached for it. I was only a couple inches away from reaching it. "So close" I thought. I finally reached the ring, and ripped it off her finger. She screamed in pain, and stopped biting me. She quickly ran up to a wall where there was no sun light. Some of her skin looked burned, but it quickly started to heal. I slowly got up from the ground, still gripping my hand on my neck, and walked outside.  
"Klaus, heal me, please" I begged.  
He cut his wrist, and held it to my mouth. I sucked the blood, and felt my neck start to heal.  
"Thank you" I sighed in relief.  
I handed him Amelia's ring, and he smashed it.  
"No!" cried Amelia.  
"I think we have some unfinished business to attend to" smirked Klaus.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I killed Gabriella," she pleaded. "Just please don't kill me, please" she cried.  
"Too late for that excuse" he smirked as he threw a stick. It jammed into her leg. She lost balance and tripped outside. Klaus grabbed her and shoved his hand in her chest. She yelped.  
"You messed up" he yelled before he ripped out her heart. She fell to the ground, and turned her skin turned grey, and started to crack up.  
"She's dead" I whispered to myself, not adjusting to what had just happened.  
"Never seen a vampire killed before" smiled Klaus.  
"No" I said with a straight face.  
A car pulled into the driveway. A man walked out, and started walking to the porch. I remember him, he was Amelia's husband, Jason. He was always so nice. He stopped at the stairs, noticing Amelia. He got down on his knees, and grabbed her in his arms.  
"Amelia" he cried.  
He looked up at me and Klaus.  
"You did this" he yelled.  
"She deserved it" chuckled Klaus.  
Jason ran up to me in vampire speed, which meant he was a vampire too, and grabbed me.  
"Well does she deserve this" he yelled to Klaus, right before he plunged his hand into my chest and grabbed my heart. This was my last moment alive. Seeing Klaus, instead Stefan. I didn't want to die, I wanted to have a happy life. I barely lived my life, being only nineteen.  
"No!" yelled Klaus, running after Jason.  
But it was too late, he pulled his hand out, along with my heart. I quickly fell to the ground, and everything went black.

Elena's pov:  
Stefan and I found a gas station, and Stefan was at a payphone talking to Damon. Suddenly I felt a pain in my chest. Something grabbed my heart, and started to tug on it. I fell tot he ground, in pain. Stefan noticed and ran over to me.  
"Elena what's happening?" he cried.  
I couldn't speak, because of how much pain I was in. Just then a flash went through my mind. It was Marnie, Klaus and a man. The man was holding onto Marnie, with his hand in her chest. Then he pulled her heart out, and she fell to the ground. After that the pain stopped. I t didn't affect me as much as it did to her.  
"What happened?" asked Stefan with tears in his eyes.  
I started to cry uncontrollably. "It's Marnie, she's dead" I cried.  
Stefan fell to the ground, and put his head in his hands. "No! No! No!" he yelled, while slamming his fist on the pavement.

Marnie's pov:  
I came back into consciousness. I looked around noticing that I was in Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie's dorm. I saw Bonnie I the corner of the room, talking on the phone. She stopped talking when she noticed me.  
"Marnie? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" asked Bonnie in confusion.  
"I don't know, I just woke up here" I said. Suddenly I remembered what had happened. The pain of getting my heart ripped out, and dying. "I'm dead" I thought to myself. Tears started forming in my eyes.  
"Bonnie, I-I'm dead" I cried.  
"What?" she said as a tear fell from her eye.  
I started to cry, as I thought of never seeing Stefan again.  
"I'm sorry" she cried, as she started walking over to me. "What's going to happen to me?" I thought to myself.  
"Bye Marnie" cried Bonnie, as she grabbed me. I heard Bonnie cry in pain, before I saw a flash of white light. I woke up on the porch of Amelia's house. I looked around, and saw Jason lying on the porch...dead. He got his heart ripped out too. I closed my eyes thinking of Stefan. I felt a breeze of air hit me, and I opened my eyes. It was Stefan and Elena. Stefan was on the ground crying.  
"This is all my fault, Elena, she's dead because of me" cried Stefan.  
My eyes started to swell up. I walked up to Stefan.  
"Stefan, I'm here" I smiled, while still crying. He didn't respond. "Stefan, it's not your fault" I cried. He can't hear me. My eyes started to tear up again. I looked around, and saw a woman standing behind Stefan. She had blonde hair, and was very pretty. She started walking over to me.  
"You're Marnie right?" she asked.  
"Uh, yeah how did you know?" I asked.  
"I'm Lexi. I'm Stefan's best friend, I watch over him all the time" she smiled.  
"Wait, you're dead?" I asked.  
"Yep, Damon killed me" she chuckled.  
"Damon" I raised my eyebrow in shock.  
"Yeah, but it's a long story" she laughed.  
"Suddenly, Stefan got out his phone, and dialed a number"  
He talked for a few minutes, and hung up.  
"Bonnie's going to get Liv to find out a way to bring Marnie back" said Stefan.  
My head shot up, in relief.  
"Well, looks like you're getting a ticket out of here" smiled Lexi.  
"I guess" I smiled.  
"Here I want you to meet someone" smiled Lexi. "Just close your eyes, and think of the grill" she directed.  
I closed my eyes, and did as she said. I felt another cold breeze hit me. I opened my eyes to find myself in the grill.  
"Follow me" smiled Lexi.  
We walked up to the bar. There was a man sitting on one of the stools.  
"Alaric!" yelled Lexi.  
The mans head shot around. That must be Alaric. I've heard that name before, from Elena. Alaric, Alaric, Alaric...my stepdad. I remember now, he was Isobel's husband.  
"Hey Lexi" he smiled.  
"And Marnie," he quickly got up from his seat and ran over to us. "You're not supposed to be here, on the other side" he said.  
"She's not going to be for long" smiled Lexi. "Stefan's going to find a way to get her back"  
"That's great, but how did you die?" asked Alaric.  
"I got my heart ripped out" I replied.  
"Ouch, I got staked" chuckled Lexi.  
"Oh, you were with Klaus" he said.  
"Yeah, unfortunately" I smiled.  
"Same here, I died because of Klaus too" he smiled.  
Suddenly the doors to the grill opened. I turned my head around. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.  
"Hi Marnie" said the voice I dreaded ever hearing again.  
"Katelin"


	16. Chapter 15

"Marnie, I've been looking for you everywhere" she smiled.  
"Katelin?" I said in shock again.  
"What are you not happy to see me?" she asked.  
"I-I-I just can't believe your...here" I said.  
"Yeah" she frowned. "I'm sorry for everything that happened with Haden. I'm totally over him" she smiled.  
"You are?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I broke up with him the week you left"  
"Oh"  
"Yeah, I felt horrible and he was being a total jerk"  
"That's Haden" I chuckled.  
"Here lets go take a walk, and I'll explain everything" she led me outside. It was misty and foggy outside. It was dead.  
"So I saw the whole thing" she said.  
"What whole thing?" I asked.  
"With you dying" she said slightly.  
Suddenly it popped in my head...Katelin was dead too.  
"Wait, Katelin how did you die?" I asked.  
"Umm," she sighed. "Haden. He bit me, and it got out of control, he wouldn't stop drinking my blood. He was a monster" her eyes started to swell up.  
"Katelin, it's okay, he bit me, and drank from me too, and I had to get Stefan to help me, I almost died"  
"Yeah,...wait Stefan? Who's Stefan?" she asked with a smirk.  
"Oh he's my boyfriend" I blushed.  
"You have a boyfriend" she smiled.  
"Yeah, is that so surprising?" I chuckled.  
"No, no, it's just I'm happy for you!" she smiled. "So when am I going to meet...Mr. Stefan" she bumped my shoulder with a smirk.  
"Well Katelin, you're kind of...dead" I said.  
"Oh right" she chuckled.  
"Wait, if you're human, how are you on the other side?" I asked.  
"Oh, I'm a certified witch" she smiled.  
"You're a witch!" I smiled cheerfully.  
"Yep, my mom was born a witch, first in her family, and it moved down to me" she smiled.  
"Oh, you want to see my boyfriend" I smiled.  
"You know it" she smirked.  
"Ok, just close you eyes, and think of his name...Stefan"  
"Okay" she said.  
I closed my eyes, and thought of his beautiful face. Green eyes. Pale skin. Handsome face. I felt the breeze blow through me again, and I opened my eyes. I was at the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Liv, and Luke. I was guessing that Luke and Liv were the ones who were going to bring me back. I know that Bonnie used to be witch, but then she became the anchor. That's why I passed through her.  
"Which one is he?" Asked Katelin. "The dark haired one, with the beautiful smile, or the handsome one with the beautiful green eyes" she smiled.  
"Green eyes" I smiled.  
"He's a keeper" she chuckled.  
"And I plan on keeping him MY boyfriend" I smiled.  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry" she chuckled.  
She looked around examining everybody, and saw Elena. Her eyes widened.  
"Wh-wh-why does she look like you Marnie?" she asked surprisingly.  
"Oh, right, she's my twin sister, that's why I left Richmond" I explained.  
"Oh, that's why you left, I never knew why" she said.  
"Yeah"  
We started to listen to the conversation going on in the living room of the house.  
"So how are we going to get her back?" asked Stefan.  
"Well, me and Luke are going to do a simple spell, and she should be back, healthy and normal" she said. "But, it's going to take a few hours to prepare" said Liv.  
"Well, that's good" smiled Stefan.  
"Wait Liv, you forgot something," added Luke. "We need to sacrifice someone's heart, to bring Marnie back"  
"Oh my god, I completely forgot" said Liv.  
Stefan sighed and rubbed his head.  
"Wait, that Haden guy, we can sacrifice his heart" suggested Damon.  
"Go Damon!" shouted Katelin. I gave her a funny look.  
"Sorry" she chuckled.  
"That's not a bad idea" said Stefan rubbing his chin.  
I started to walk over to Stefan, and I hit a end table, and knocked down a magazine. Everybody turned their heads toward me, not realizing I was actually there. Bonnie looked and saw me.  
"Marnie?" she said.  
"Bonnie, you can see me?" I asked.  
"Yeah" she smiled.  
"Wait, Marnie's here right now?" asked Stefan.  
"Yeah" smiled Bonnie.  
Stefan looked in my direction.  
"Marnie?" he said sadly. "If you're there, I just want you to know that we're trying to get you back" he smiled.  
I smiled, and tears started to fill my eyes.  
"I love you" he smiled.  
"I love you too" I smiled too. "And Lexi sure is a great girl" I chuckled.  
"She loves you too" smiled Bonnie. "And she met Lexi"  
"Tell Lexi I said hi" chuckled Stefan.  
"I will" I said under my breath.

A couple hours passed, and the spell was alm0st ready to start. Lexi, Alaric, and Katelin were all there. Liv and Luke were speaking in some other language like Marcel.  
"So you're gonna leave me again" smiled Katelin.  
"I have to" I smiled.  
"I know, I know" she chuckled.  
"Almost ready" smiled Lexi.  
I gave her a smile, and turned to look at everyone. Haden was there. I closed my eyes not wanting to see another heart get ripped out. I heard a slight scream of pain, and opened my eyes again. Haden was on the ground...dead. And Stefan was squeezing the blood out of his heart into a bowl over a fire. My body started feeling tingly, and I knew I was coming back to life.  
"Bye Lexi, Bye Alaric, and Bye Katelin" I said with a cry and hugged her.  
"Goodbye Marnie" cried Lexi.  
My body felt weird and I felt another breeze. I slowly opened my eyes, and I was back. I was still hugging someone though. I looked in front of me, and Katelin was there.  
"Katelin?" I whispered.  
"Marnie, you can see me?" she asked.  
"Yeah, you must've come back with me" I smiled.  
I saw Stefan staring at me. I ran over to him, and hugged him.  
"I missed you" I cried.  
"I missed you too" he smiled, as he grabbed my face, and brought my lips to his. He released, and looked at Katelin.  
"Who's this?" he asked.  
"Oh, that's Katelin" I smiled. "My friend, she was on the other side"  
"But how is she back?" asked Liv. "We only sacrificed one heart"  
"Were you killed by Haden" Luke asked Katelin.  
"Yes, why?" she asked.  
"It might have triggered something" added Luke.  
"What are you, supernaturally?" asked Elena.  
"I'm a witch" replied Katelin.  
"I'm really hungry" I announced.  
"Let's go get you something to eat" smiled Stefan, as he led me to the kitchen.  
I searched the kitchen, I knew where everything was, because I lived here or three months. I grabbed a bag of chips, and started to eat them. They tasted horrible. I ran to the garbage and spit them out.  
"Are you okay Marnie?" asked Stefan.  
"I don't know, I'm very hungry, but the thought of food is grossing me out right now" I said, rinsing my mouth out with water.  
"Let's go take a walk" suggested Stefan.  
"Okay" I smiled.  
We walked outside, and walked along a trail in the forest.  
"I'm very happy to have you back" smiled Stefan hugging me tightly with one arm as we walked.  
"I'm very happy to be back" I smiled.  
"So Lexi was very nice" I grinned.  
"Yeah, that's Lex- he stopped talking. "Do you hear that?" he asked.  
"Hear what?" I asked. He grabbed my hand, and we walked quickly further into the woods. There was a man lying on the ground crying in pain. Stefan ran up to him.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"No, I fell off my bike, and I-I-I'm bleeding" he cried.  
I saw the blood on his leg, and I started getting hungry again.  
"Stefan, what's happening to me?" I asked.  
"What?" he turned his head towards me.  
I couldn't take it anymore, I was too hungry. I ran up to the man, and rubbed my hand on his leg. There was blood all over my hand, and I brought it towards my mouth. The warm blood touched my lips, and it felt good. I needed more. I knelt down by the man, and moved my head towards his neck. I smelled the blood all over him. My gum started to hurt, and it felt like two teeth just grew on my upper gums, and they were sharp. I slowly opened my mouth...and bit the mans neck. The warm, juicy blood filled my mouth, and this time it didn't stink, it felt good as it ran down my throat. I didn't want to stop.  
"Marnie, you're a...vampire" announced Stefan in shock.  
When I heard the word "vampire", my head shot up. What am I doing? I thought. I couldn't focus. I had to get out of there. I quickly got up and ran. I ran very fast too. I have more power than I ever had before. It felt amazing. I ended up stopping at a creek nearby. I looked around, noticing that I was all alone. I sat near the edge of the creek, and listened to the sound around me. I heard birds, crackling of sticks, and the water moving down the stream. Then out of nowhere, I heard the crackling of sticks right behind me. I slowly turned my head around, seeing Stefan.  
"Marnie? How?" he asked.  
"How what?" I asked.  
"You're a vampire" he said quietly.  
"I don't know" I said, with tears flowing down my cheeks.  
He came and sat next to me.  
I remember now. I had Klaus's blood in my system. And I died.  
"I had Klaus's blood in my system, and I died" I explained, while rubbing my cheeks.  
"Lets go see Liv, maybe she'll explain it" suggested Stefan.

We got to the house, and walked into the living room.  
"Hey, where'd you guys go?" asked Elena.  
"We went for a walk" I said sadly.  
"What's wrong?" asked Elena.  
"Marnie is a...vampire" announced Stefan.  
Elena's eyes widened.  
"How?" she asked.  
"When she died, she had Klaus's blood in her system" explained Stefan.  
"But she went to the other side" said Elena with confusion in her voice.  
"Wait, how'd you die?" asked Liv.  
"I got my heart ripped out" I announced.  
"Well, since you had vampire blood in your system, and when you died fully you got your heart ripped out, one of the ways to kill a vampire fully, so when you came back you came back while in transition" explained Liv.  
"Oh" I whispered.  
"You are officially a vampire Marnie" said Liv.  
I didn't want to be a vampire. the one thing I dreaded since I found out, about vampires. Well I at least wanted to be human for a little while, I guess. But just the thought of being dead haunted me. I could see it now "Marnie Gilbert, dead at 19". I laughed inside thinking of it. At least I was away from Klaus now. I was finally home.


	17. Chapter 16

It was a week after I had become a vampire, and everything was new, and...different. Elena and Caroline threw a "welcome back" party for me at the Grill. I was sitting at a table with Stefan.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Stefan.  
"Oh, nothing" I smiled. "Just a bit overwhelmed with the party and everything"  
I sighed. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air" I announced.  
"Alright" Stefan said as he got up from his seat and kissed me. We released and I walked towards the door. It was dark outside. Well, to think of it, darker than usual. I started to walk down the sidewalk. There was no one else outside, just me. I stopped walking when I heard a noise. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone.  
"Hello?" I called out, but there wasn't even a squeal of a mouse. I suddenly saw a shadow start to approach in the distance down the street. It got closer and closer. I saw the shadow start to run towards me. I ran towards them at vampire speed. I grabbed them around the neck, and pinned them to the ground. My head uncontrollably shot my teeth towards their neck, and I started to feel the warm liquid run through my teeth. I brought my head back up, and was scared of what I was seeing.  
"Mom?" I whispered under my breath.  
"Marnie" she choked. She started gasping for air.  
"Mom, mom no, don't die, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you" I cried.  
"You're a monster" she yelled.  
"No, no I'm not" I cried.  
"Yes you are," she looked towards the ground. "Until you drive that stake through your heart"  
I looked over, and there was a stake lying on the street.  
"Do it" she yelled.  
"No I can't" I cried.  
"Do it, for me" she said.  
I slowly Slid my hand over to the stake. My finger tips touched it, it was sharp. I grabbed it, and brought it up to my chest. I held it in front of me, and looked at my mom. She nodded, and I quickly plunged it in my heart.

My head shot up, I was all hot and sweaty. I quickly realized what had just happed, and brought my hand to my heart. It was just a dream. I spread my hands around the bed. Stefan's bed. So warm, and comfortable.  
"Are you okay?"  
I jerked my head around. Stefan.  
"Yeah, I...just had a bad dream" I reassured.  
He smiled. "Well, you should probably go to bed, for your party that Caroline and Elena threw for you tomorrow"  
"You're right" I smiled, as I layed down in Stefan arms"  
"I love you" smiled Stefan.  
"I love you too" I smiled.

I stood in front of the mirror in my dorm room. I was wearing strapless blue dress, that hung down to my knees, my hair was tied up in a high messy bun. I walked over to my closet and slipped some flats on. Just then the door creaked opened, and Stefan's head popped in.  
"Hey" I smiled, as I ran my hands down my dress. His eyes widened.  
"You look...amazing!" he smiled.  
I looked up at him. "Really?"  
"Definitely" he said, as he walked over to me. He picked me up in his arms, and connected his lips to mine. He brought me down to where my tippy toes touched the floor.  
"I love you" he said as he kissed my forehead.  
"I love you too" I whispered.  
"Well I gotta go help set up for your party, I'll see you later" he said.  
"Bye" I called, as he walked towards the door.  
"Bye" he said, as he shut the door.  
I heard slight talking in the hallway, and then the door opened. It was Beth.  
"Oh, hi Beth" I smiled.  
"Hi, Marnie" She smiled.  
"So you coming to the party tonight?" I asked, as I put some of my clothes away.  
"Yeah, but I'll be a bit late, I have some things to do" she explained.  
"Alright" I smiled.

I got out of my car, which was right on the side of the Grill. I walked up to the doors, and went inside.  
"Welcome back!" everyone yelled.  
"Thank you!" I smiled, with a little laugh.  
I saw Stefan sitting at the bar. I slowly walked over and sat next to him.  
"Hey handsome, can I buy you a drink" I chuckled.  
"If you're paying" he chuckled.  
"Thanks for the party and everything" I smiled.  
"Don't thank me, go thank Elena and Caroline"  
I got up and walked over to Elena and Caroline, who were sitting at a table.  
"Thanks for the party guys" I smiled.  
"No problem" said Elena.  
"Anytime" replied Caroline.  
I looked over and saw Beth walk outside. I followed behind her, being very quiet. She sat at one of the tabled outside, and started to cry. I walked over to her.  
"Beth, are you okay?" I asked.  
"No" she cried.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"It's my boyfriends, I haven't heard from him in two weeks, and he was supposed to visit a few days ago, but he never showed up" she cried.  
"It's okay, he'll come back, I'm sure he's fine" I said.  
"But here's the thing," she cried. "I called him a few days ago, and a man answered. He said that if I want my boyfriend back, I have to bring him one of the doppelgangers. I don't even know what he's talking about, I have no idea what he means by the doppelgangers"  
"Oh my god" I whispered to myself.  
"What, what's wrong?" cried Beth.  
"Did you happen to catch his name?" I asked in panic.  
"Yes, he said his name was Silas"


End file.
